Generałowie Imperium
Kim są Generałowie Generałowie Imperium są najwyższymi oficerami w armii Cesarskiej, drudzy w kolejce do dowodzenia nią zaraz po Hrabiach i Książętach Elektorach. Dowodzenie armią wymaga odwagi aby posyłać ludzi na śmierć bez wątpienia lub wahania. Generałowie nierzadko wywodzą się ze szlachty i po otrzymaniu pełnego przeszkolenia bojowego dostają pozwolenie na dowodzenie armią i tak jak szermierz włada swoim mieczem tak oni władają wieloma oddziałami na polu bitwy z całych sił starając się powieść ją do zwycięstwa. Jednak jak to w ludzkiej naturze bywa nie wszyscy są równi i jedni dowódcy to istni władcy pól bitew a inni to nieudolni partacze. Do tej pierwszej grupy należy zaliczyć Borisa Todbringera uosabiającego nieposkromioną odwagę i determinacją Sigmara Młotodzierżcy. Tą druga grupę stanowi niestety dużą część imperialnej kadry dowódczej. Młodzi szlachcice których serca rwą się do walki za ojczyznę, nierzadko wkupują się do wojska i z racji stanu dowodzą ludźmi którzy często niepotrzebnie tracą życie przez ich głupie decyzje. Zamki wszystkich generałów przyozdabiają dumne sztandary i gobeliny z czasów Chwały Przodków. Co potężniejsi z generałów mogą pozwolić sobie na własną flagę która poza jego zamkiem znajduje się też na sztandarach lub mundurach żołnierzy którymi dowodzą. Sztandary te tkane są za pomocą magii przez czarodziejów, nietrudno się więc domyślić jak wielką mają wartość i jaką hańbą okrywa się oddział i jego dowódca gdy ten zostanie zabrany przez wroga. Skąd pochodzą Generałowie Ziemie Imperium nigdy nie były bardziej niebezpiecznie niż w chwili obecnej, grasujące wszędzie stada zwierzoludzi, bandy orków i zdeprawowani szlachcice ciągle użerający się między sobą co nierzadko doprowadza do grabieży nawet ze strony innego wyżej postawionego mieszkańca Imperium. Hrabia Elektor musi radzić sobie ze wszystkimi z tych zagrożeń zazwyczaj na drodze zbrojnej, jednak nie zawsze może poprowadzić armie osobiście do boju, wtedy właśnie do walki wkracza wykwalifikowana kadra oficerska z Generałem na czele. Oczywiście są wyjątki od tej reguły takim przykładem będzie Valimr Von Raukov Elektor Ostlandu znany ze swej miłości do zgiełku bitwy i huku armat. On i inni Hrabiowie starają się włączać do walki najczęściej jak mogą. Poza nimi do dowództwa rekrutowani są także niżsi szlachcice jak na przykład Aldebrand Ludenhof z Hochlandu, ten młodzian od dziecka uczył się sztuki dowodzenia i jest chętnie wybierany jak naczelny dowódca wojsk Hochlandu. Są jednak inni mieszkańcy imperium którzy mieli zaszczyt zostać mianowanymi na Generałów. Ci o których mowa była wcześniej to szlachcice którzy z racji swojego przywileju i bogactwa mogli bez problemu wstąpić do akademii lub być nauczani przez swych ojców bądź dziadków. Jednak wielu Generałów zdobyło swoje nominacje ponieważ kiedyś stali przerażeni w pierwszej linii z zakrwawioną halabardą w ręku naprzeciw wojowników chaosu lub dzikich orków. Tacy ludzie mają jedną przewagę nad Generałami-Szlachcicami a mianowicie doświadczenie i wiedzę jak to jest być w pierwszym szeregu. Potrafią bardziej obiektywnie bo przez pryzmat tego co sami przeżyli patrzeć na pole bitwy i obmyślać strategie wraz ze swoim sztabem dowodzenia który nierzadko składa się z ich kolegów z pierwszej linii. Uzbrojenie i ekwipunek O ile nie da się powiedzieć że Generałowie Imperium mają z góry ustanowiony ekwipunek to z pewnością są takie jego części które ma każdy. Przede wszystkim miecz, podstawowa broń każdego piechura, jeżeli ktokolwiek chce zostać Generałem musi umieć władać tą bronią. Drugą i ostatnią częścią tego wyposażenia jest pistolet, palna broń osobista krótkiego zasięgu mogąca jednak uratować życie. Każdy Generał zależne od preferencji może dobrać sobie broń. Od wielkich dwuręcznych młotów poprzez karabiny powtarzalne na kopiach i lancach skończywszy. Także dobór pancerza jest rzeczą indywidualną, tutaj jednak sprawa jest bardziej usystematyzowana niż w przypadku broni gdyż lwia część Generałów nosi potężne zbroje płytowe. Wierzchowce Zazwyczaj co nie jest szczególnym zaskoczeniem Generałowie poruszają się na koniach. Wielu z nich jednak jest na tyle szanowanych że mogą pozwolić sobie na potężniejsze wierzchowce. I tak na przykład wielu z nich porusza się na pegazach by móc z góry obserwować pole bitwy i w razie potrzeby runąć na wrogów z niebios. Są jednak generałowie (Np.Cesarz Karl Franz) którzy dosiadają najpotężniejszych bestii hodowanych i Imperium-Gryfów. Te stworzenia same w sobie potrafią przerazić swoim wyglądem a ich ostre szpony, wielkie łapy i potężny dziób są w stanie rozerwać każdego przeciwnika na strzępy. Generał dosiadający Gryfa ta najbardziej przerażający widok dla wroga i najbardziej krzepiący widok dla jego żołnierzy. " W waszych oczach widzę strach przed tym wrogiem. W waszych oczach widzę że zastanawiacie się jak mamy walczyć z tak strasznymi potworami. Mam dla was odpowiedź wojownicy Imperium: Będziemy walczyć naszą stalą! Będziemy walczyć naszą odwagą! Ale przede wszystkim będziemy walczyć naszą wiarą! ZA SIGMARA!!" -Magnus pobożny wielki Generał Imperium Kategoria:Jednostki Imperium